


Purchase Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon had his reasons for always buying treats for Sarah Croydon. Anything to view her smile.





	Purchase Treats

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon had his reasons for always buying treats for Sarah Croydon. Anything to view her smile. Frowning, he viewed Sarah eating a chocolate treat in bed. His eyes settled on the stuffed toy in her arms. Lots and lots of treats for his sick wife. Prior to her demise.

 

THE END


End file.
